Fever!
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Mungkin demam Mamoru akan segera sembuh,  Namun sepertinya sebuah demam lain akan menyerang sistem imunitas di hati Shuuya.    Special request from Chii-san! XD


Itu semua dimulai dari sebuah hari yang damai dan biasa-biasa saja...

"Ohayou, Endou."

"Ohayou, Goenji—"

'Bruuk!'

Sampai terdengarlah bunyi jatuhnya tubuh mungil sang kapten Raimon di pagi ini.

Hari yang damai dan biasa-biasa saja...

"Endou? Kau tak apa? Endou!"

Harusnya.

Rupanya hari ini akan teraduk oleh sebuah badai yang ramai...

**Fever!**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

Suasana kelas yang agak sepi, meski banyak siswa-siswi yang mendiami kelas 3-1 tersebut. Semuanya memilih untuk diam sambil menikmati musim semi yang baru datang ini. Beberapa sibuk mengerjakan PR –yang harusnya mereka kerjakan di rumah— dan sebagian duduk diam di meja masing-masing. Mendengarkan musik, menggambar, menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Beberapa siswi seperti Aki terlihat sibuk menyapu lantai kelas. Dan beberapa siswa yang kebagian tugas piket memilih untuk membersihkan jendela dan menata kelas.

Awal musim semi memanglah selalu identik dengann suasana yang damai.

—Sampai akhirnya badai itu mendekat dan masuk ke dalam teritorial kelas yang damai ini.

'Sreek!' Bunyi pintu kelas yang terbuka membuat Aki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sana. Juga Yuuto yang sedari tadi tengah menunggu kedatangan Shuuya dan Mamoru. Ichirouta –yang tahun ini sekelas dengan Mamoru dan yang lainnya— melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang baru datang. Dan...

"Ohayou." Shuuya mengucap salam, datar.

"HAAAAH? !" Namun semua orang terkejut ketika menatap sang pria bawang tersebut. Bukan karena Shuuya aneh atau apa, namun karena mata mereka menangkap sebuah obyek yang tengah dibawa Shuuya di punggungnya.

Mari kita lihat lebih dekat dan bisa disimpulkan bahwa obyek itu adalah Mamoru, dengan mata yang tertutup rapat dan wajah yang memerah padam. Tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas gendongan punggung Shuuya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Endou?" Ichirouta melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shuuya, di parasnya terlukis ekspresi kekhawatiran akan kondisi sang kapten Raimon.

"Sepertinya demam," jawab Shuuya sekenanya. Yuuto yang tadinya duduk di bangku kini ikut berdiri menyongsong sosok _flame striker _yang tengah menggendong Mamoru itu.

"Ada apa?" Kini pertanyaan yang sama keluar lagi dari bibir orang lain, Yuuto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, sang pemuda dread tersebut meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi Mamoru. Panas, artinya kapten Raimon itu sedang demam.

"Lebih baik kita bawa ke UKS—"

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Shuuya membuat Ichirouta dan Yuuto terkejut.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." ucap Shuuya tanpa adanya keraguan sedikit pun dalam nada suaranya. Yuuto mengangkat alis, tanda ak setuju atas keinginan Shuuya.

"Tapi—"

"Mohon bantuannya ya, ketua kelas." Shuuya tersenyum tipis sambil berbalik, kemudian berlari kecil sambil membawa Mamoru dalam gendongannya. Meninggalkan Yuuto yang gregetan menahan emosi dan Ichirouta yang tengah sweatdrop.

"Aku memang ketua kelasnya..." Yuuto tersenyum, dengan ekspresi tak terprediksi yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang Ichirouta merinding disko saat melihatnya.

"TAPI KAU ITU WAKIL KETUA KELAS TAUUK! TANGGUNG JAWAB DIKIT NAPA! ? GOENJIII! BALIK GA LOE! ?" Yuuto segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Shuuya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Ia ditahan oleh Ichirouta dan Aki.

"Kidou-kun, kau juga tidak seharusnya meninggalkan kelas sekarang ini!" teriak Aki sambil berusaha menahan Yuuto yang tengah emosi. Sementara Ichirouta hanya sweatdrop sambil tetap berusaha menahan Yuuto. Tumben sekali sang _playmaker_ yang satu ini bersikap OOC? Bukankah ia biasanya bersikap lebih tenang?

Maka pagi hari yang nyaris tiada istimewa ini dimulai dari teriakan marah sang ketua kelas 3-1.

Dan kisah kecil di antara hari-hari yang biasa-biasa saja itu masih terus berlanjut...

**Owari. Eh, salah. Maksudnya pembatas cerita haha**

**Rumah keluarga Endou...**

Shuuya Goenji, terpaku di depan pintu sambil memandangi guratan kayu dari kayu jati yang harum itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengetuk pelan pintu rumah itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kesunyian statis sebagai balasannya.

Ia menghela napas. Ditolehkannya ke belakang untuk menatap sosok Mamoru dalam gendongan punggungnya. Ia tertidur, dengan wajah merah yang terlihat begitu damai, dan dengan air liur yang mulai membanjiri seragam Shuuya. Ugh, sepertinya nanti Shuuya harus mencuci seragamnya.

Dan setelah beberapa kali mengetuk, Shuuya mengambil asumsi bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga Endou tidak sedang berada di dalam rumah. Maka tanpa banyak pertimbangan lagi Shuuya mencoba membuka pintu itu. Terbuka.

...Bagaimana orang tua Endou bisa sebegini cerobohnya sampai lupa mengunci pintu ketika mereka pergi?

Beberapa detik dihabiskan oleh Shuuya dalam dunia _sweatdrop_-nya. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali menyadari bahwa Mamoru yang sedang demam masih berada dalam gendongannya. Ya, lebih baik segera masuk ke dalam dan mengobati Mamoru.

Shuuya segera membuka pintu rumah itu, tak lupa menutupnya dengan kaki ketika ia telah masuk. Dilangkahkannya kaki itu dengan mantap menuju ka lantai atas, kamar Mamoru. Shuuya telah beberapa kali mampir ke tempat ini, jadi ia tak merasa canggung lagi ketika harus 'berkeliaran' di rumah Mamoru.

Setelah ia tiba di kamar Mamoru, ia segera menurunkan sang kapten dari gendongannya dan menidurkan bocah tanduk itu di atas kasur. Kemudian tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Shuuya langsung turun ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk kompres dan obat untuk menurunkan demam yang diderita Mamoru.

Selama beberapa menit, Shuuya berjalan bolak-balik di dapur dengan wajah galau (meski kita tahu bahwa wajahnya selalu terlihat nyaris tanpa ekspresi). Ia dapat menemukan kompres dengan mudah, namun ia sedikit kesulitan dalam mencari obat di ruangan itu. Pasti obatnya tersimpan di dalam lemari. Dan Shuuya bukanlah pemuda yang cukup lancang untuk mengobrak-abrik lemari milik keluarga lain.

Maka dengan bekal seadanya (yakni baskom kecil berisi air dan kain untuk kompres), Shuuya kembali ke medan perangnya. Oke, ini berlebihan. Toh yang harus dihadapi pria bawang itu hanyalah sosok kaptennya yang sedang demam.

Ya, hanya seorang Endou Mamoru yang sedang demam. Dan...

...Kamarnya yang entah kenapa kini bagaikan sebuah kapal pecah.

"..." Shuuya _sweatdrop_, mendapati kamar 'rapi' Mamoru yang dalam sekejap mata beruah menjadi pasar loak ini. Entah apa penyebanya, namun sang _flame striker _tersebut menduga bahwa itu adalah hasil perbuatan pemilik kamar itu sendiri, yang...

Kini sedang menari-nari dengan gajenya di tengah ruangan.

"..." _Sweatdrop_ dua kali, Shuuya bahkan tak menyangka bahwa demam dapat merubah orang sedrastis ini.

Ataukah hal gaje itu hanya berlaku untuk Mamoru?

"Hehehehe~" Shuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Mamoru mulai tertawa-tawa sambil menari sempoyongan. Terus berputar-putar, diiringi oleh suara tawa yang terdengar lemah itu. Tidak, Shuuya bahkan tidak ada keinginan untuk menghentikan kapten mungil yang satu itu. Kau tahu, pemandangan seperti ini sangatlah langka! Bayangkan berapa uang yang akan dibayar oleh Ichirouta atau Hiroto untuk mendapatkan foto di mana Mamoru menari sambil ketawa-ketiwi seperti ini!

Namun seperi yang kita tahu, seorang Goenji Shuuya masihlah punya hati nurani. Maka secara alami ia akan merasa kasihan ketika berlama-lama menyaksikan Mamoru yang terus menari sambil sempoyongan itu.

"Endou." Maka dengan sigapnya ia menarik tubuh Mamoru, kemudian memeluknya(menopangnya) agar sang kapten tidak menggalau ria lagi.

"Lho...? Goenji yaa? Sedang apa di sini...?" tanya Mamoru, dengan pandangan mata sayu dan senyumm yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Jujur Shuuya menjadi prihatin pada kondisi Mamoru saat ini.

"Kau sedang demam. Sekarang istirahatlah dan aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu." Shuuya tersenyum. Tidak, tidak. Bukan senyuman seorang petarung atau sebuah _smirk_ yang sarat akan isyarat tantangan. Ini sebuah senyuman. Senyuman lembut yang hanya sedikit orang beruntuk saja yang bisa melihatnya.

Dan ternyata Mamoru termasuk dalam salah satunya.

Meskipun nanti ia tak akan ingat pada senyuman lembut yang ditujukan padanya saat ia seolah kehilangan separuh kesadarannya itu.

Dan dengan lembut, Shuuya menuntun Mamoru untuk kembali ke atas ranjangnya. Sejenak ia melirik lantai yang berserakan oleh barang-barang Mamoru.

'Bisa dibereskan nanti,' batin Shuuya sambil menghela napas singkat.

Ya, ia tahu bahwa hari ini akan jadi hari yang cukup panjang.

"Tunggu di sini." Terdengar seperti perintah memang. Namun pria bawang itu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Mamoru tidak akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dan kakinya beringsut ke luar kamar setelah ia menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru.

Sebentar saja Shuuya sudah ada di dalam dapur. Dengan cekatan ia menyuci beras, memotong beberapa sayuran, serta meracik beberapa rempah-rempah untuk dibuat bubur. Kemudian dileburnya seluruh bahan itu jadi satu ke dalam sebuah panci ukuran sedang. Tak lupa pula ia menambahkan air dalam takaran yang ia rasa sudah pas. Mari kita ingat kembali bahwa sang pria bawang yang satu ini memang punya bakat memasak. Sejak kapan? Hanya Tuhan dan Yuuka yang tahu.

Kemudian Shuuya menyeduh teh dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah mug yang bergambar kepala kucing, dengan menaruh keyakinan bahwa mug itu memang milik Mamoru. Bukan milik ayah atau pun ibunya, apalagi milik kakeknya.

Selagi menunggu bubur buatannya matang, Shuuya naik ke kamar Mamoru untuk memberikan teh padanya.

"Endou, aku membawakan teh." ucap Shuuya datar, sembari menyodorkan mug yang berisi teh tersebut pada Mamoru, "Tehnya masih panas, tiup dulu sebelum diminum," tambahnya.

"Ehehe..." Mendengar ucapan Shuuya, Mamoru hanya tertawa-tawa. Diterimanya mug itu dengan kedua tangan. Shuuya menarik sebuah kursi belajar untuk mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah ranjang Mamoru, menghadap ke arah sang kapten yang sedang demam. Kemudian Mamoru menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan...

"Hafuuuuuh!"

'Splash!'

"..." Shuuya terdiam ketika wajahnya terkena semburan air teh yang terbilang bersuhu nyaris seratus derajat _celcius_ itu. Bukannya Shuuya tidak merasakan panasnya, namun ia hanya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak _horror_ dan memaki-maki Mamoru atau melakukan hal lebay lainnya. Ayolah, Shuuya kan jaim dan selalu _stay cool_.

"...Panas." Melainkan hanya memberi sepatah kata untuk mewujudkan isi hatinya saat ini. Oh, tentu saja itu sangat panas.

"Hehehe, wajahmu merah... Kau demam juga yaa?"

'Ini karena kena sembur teh milikmu, dodol!' Nyaris kata-kata itu melompat ke luar dari hati Shuuya bila ia tak segera menguasai diri.

"...Wajahmu lebih merah lagi." Shuuya mengangkat dagu Mamoru, menatapnya dalam dengan kedua _onyx_ yang berkilat tajam. Sementara dua buah iris coklat yang bertemu pandang dengannya hanya balas menatap dengan mata yang terlihat kosong itu.

"Aku... ambil bubur dulu." Dan akhirnya Shuuya melepaskan jemarinya dari dagu Mamoru. Kemudian beranjak ke dapur dengan perasaan yang sedikit bercampur aduk.

'Hari yang merepotkan.' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Shuuya kembali dengan membawa nampan dan mangkok yang berisi bubur di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum simpul tatkala Mamoru menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar yang tetap terlihat lemah karena ia sedang sakit.

"Bubur, bubur~" ucap Mamoru dengan riang sembari tersenyum senang. Shuuya menghela napas, tak menyangka bahwa seorang Endou Mamoru akan menjadi kekanakan seperti ini ketika ia sakit.

"Suapi aku~" Shuuya ternganga lebar ketika mendengarkan permintaan Mamoru. Kenapa harus disuapi? Memangnya siapa dia? Dan yang paling penting adalah...

Kau pikir berapa umurmu nak ! ?

Namun nyatanya Shuuya mengalah, menyendok bubur dan meniupnya dengan sabar, sampai akhirnya menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu ke mulut Mamoru. Terus berulang proses itu sampai bubur yang ada di dalam mangkok habis tanpa sisa.

"Hmm, bubur buatan Goenji memang enak!" puji Mamoru sembari tersenyum tulus pada Shuuya. Sang pria bawang hanya diam, dengan ekspresi stoic seperti biasa. Hanya saja pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ya, terimakasih." jawab Shuuya seadanya, dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang lembut. Khusus untuk Mamoru seorang.

Ia tak menyangka, bahwa dirinya akan menyuapi orang lai selain Yuuka adiknya. Dan ternyata orang yang ditakdirkan untuk ia suapi adlaah seorang Endou Mamoru.

Oke, ini mulai berlebihan.

"Nee, Goenji, aku ngantuuuk~" Mamoru mengusap matanya, ekspresi lelah tampat jelas di parasnya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Shuuya menjawab sekenanya.

"Ayo tidur sama-sama!" ajak Mamoru dengan senyuman polos yang bersinar bagaikan mentari. Cukup menyilaukan hingga dapat membuat seorang Shuuya Goenji terbatuk-batuk saking kagetnya.

"Ma, maksudmu?" Untuk pertama kalinya Mamoru dapat mendengar bahwa suara Shuuya bergetar.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sedirian~" Dan dengan segala kepolosan duniawi yang berguling jatuh ke kepala bawangnya, Shuuya tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ia merasakan kehangatan lengan Mamoru yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tung—" Baru saja ia mau protes, namun sang kepaten telah lelap lebih dulu dalam alam tidurnya.

Shuuya menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum maklum pada sosok Mamoru yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Shuuya, erat.

Hari yang panjang. Diawali dengan tumbangnya sang kapten, kemudian atraksi yang mengakibatkan kamar bocah tanduk itu menjadi kapal pecah, beberapa luka bakar tidak serius akibat semburan teh panas, dan saat-saat nostalgia di mana ia kembali menjadi _babby sitter_. Yah, cukup panjang.

Namun segala lelah itu seolah terbalas dengan setimpal ketika ia dapat melihat wajah tidur Mamoru. Dan ia berharap agar ketika kapten terbangun nanti, sang demam telah pergi dari harinya.

Dan segalanya menjadi lebih ringan...

Sampai akhirnya Shuuya ikut tertidur di samping bocah tanduk yang telah pulas.

Mungkin demam Mamoru akan segera sembuh,

Namun sepertinya sebuah demam lain akan menyerang sistem imunitas di hati Shuuya.

_Fever! It's love fever!_

**OWARI**

**A/N: Oke, saia gaje. Ini special request dari Chii-san. Dan maaf banget karena saia lama bikinnya! DX Maaf lagi untuk Lalaa-san dan Kuroshiro-san karena request kalian masih belum selesai! DX**

**Dan saia sweatdrop, enath fic macam apa yang saia buat ini. Saia mencoba untuk membuat Shuuya tetep IC tapi kayaknya kok mustahil ya?**

**Dan demi apa, ini genrenya apa? Kok nggak berasa gini ficnya? 0_0**

**Jujur, sekarang saia lagi kena dilema genre. Lagi bingung, ada yang mau kasih penjelasan seluruh ganre ffn ke saia? 0_0**

**Dan terakhir, sudikah kiranya untuk emmberi review pada fic yang sangat (tidak) keren ini?**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
